


sweet nothings

by animealyssa



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animealyssa/pseuds/animealyssa
Summary: you and poe have time to decompress after the events of the last jedi.fluff, smut, fluff again.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	sweet nothings

**Author's Note:**

> i needed to get this OUT OF MY SYSTEM

He looked at you like you were the brightest star in the galaxy. Like you were a goddess, ascended from heaven just for him. To him you were the entire galaxy and he treated you as such. Poe Dameron was known for being headstrong, to act before he thinks, thus earning him a very brief demotion recently. The only thing he had ever wanted to do was be a pilot, and once he got that the only thing he wanted to do after was fight for the Resistance, in honor of his mother. There was no plan after that - he would live for the Resistance and he would die for the Resistance. 

Until he met you and his whole world changed. 

You walked up to him next to the General quietly, standing strong next to her yet still feeling so small. Poe could have sworn his whole world stopped right then and there, he stood frozen in his place as he laid eyes on you for the first time. 

“Commander… this is my new Lieutenant.” Leia had said to him, keeping her smirk hidden seeing him dazed upon looking at you.

“Good to meet you Lieutenant. I’m Poe.” he stammered out, Leia finally smirking seeing her Commander gushing. Leia knew right from the beginning and vouched for it the entire time - pairing you together for tasks and planning missions. You were reserved, quiet when you first met the dashing pilot. And to your surprise, he was to. He was nervous to speak to you, say the wrong thing, come off to strong. The last thing Poe had wanted to do was scare you off, and he was thankful that he didn’t. 

Shortly after what was supposed to be a short supply run that resulted in Poe living in the medbay for a week injured, unable to walk or fly, you had realized that you were in love with him. He second his X-Wing went off the radar you felt tears prickle your eyes and you just about ran down to medbay when you heard he was down there. You kissed him that day on the lips for the first time, when you thought he was asleep. Turns out he was awake, and you got a pleasant surprise when he kissed back. 

“I didn’t know that I had to get injured for you to finally do that.” Poe said to you smugly. After that you were his caretaker, going in every day to check on him, staying in his quarters with him to make sure he was okay. He didn’t know how he could get so lucky with someone like you in his life, but he thanked the maker every day for it. 

“Don’t get beat up next time, yeah?” You said to him one evening, changing his bandages out in his quarters. 

“And miss this?” he asked you, earning him a pointed glare and scolding beeps from his little droid. “Kidding… kind of.”

The two of you had requested that at your next base you share a quarters, and Leia happily obliged. After the battle on Crait, loosing the majority of the Resistance and the death of Luke Skywalker, it took a long time for what remained of high command to find a place to settle in and begin rebuilding. They ended up settling for an old Rebel base in the Outer Rim, it was bare bones but it would do. After moving into it, Leia decided that everybody cease operations for a few days to recover from what had been going on and settle into their new base. You and Poe were happy to please her in that regard, as you hadn’t had a moment alone together in what felt like ages. 

“Think of it as a new beginning. For the Resistance, for us. We’re starting a new life. We can work on it together, you and me.” Poe had said to you on the day you arrived, in shock at the state of the place. 

Your quarters was not to big, but not to small either. There was a small living space with a couch and a coffee table, along with BB8’s charging station, a small kitchen and a table for two, a refresher down a short hallway followed by an average sized bedroom. It was enough for the two of you, you didn’t need any more space than that right now. You had spent the first part of your time there cleaning it up to be livable, in between helping set up the base for normal operations, Poe coaxing you to bed at the end of the day and putting you to sleep. 

Though you hardly slept at all much lately, up most of the night with worry of what was to come next. You thought up fantasies, what would happen when this war was over, where you would go. You had no family - all you had now was Poe. You wondered if he would want to go back to Yavin 4, see his father. Would you ever meet him? Poe talked about him every now and then, and his face would light up when he did. 

But what about after? You knew there was a long-term future for the two of you, he talked about it constantly. Settling down with someone was all you ever wanted in life before you joined the Resistance, after joining you weren’t sure you would get that anymore. But in fantasy situations, you liked to imagine living on Yavin 4 with Poe. You’d be close to his father, have a couple of kids. He’d teach them how to fly at an age way to young for your comfort.

Tonight was the first night that he didn’t have to drag you into bed. You happily went into your boyfriends arms when he asked you to cuddle with him before sleeping. Thus, how he ended up on top of you, pressing kisses up and down your body, worshipping you like the goddess he felt that you were. He was being careful not to overstep his boundaries to much still, even though you trusted him with your life. 

You quietly breathed out a moan as he kissed your neck, earning a smirk from the pilot. He was half clothed, only in his boxers and you were completely unclothed bearing it all for him and only him. 

“Patience, baby.” Poe whispered to your ear, running a hand slowly up your stomach and gently caressing a breast and putting his lips back to your neck. 

“I’ve been patient enough.” you said back to him as his lips moved back down your body. A gentle peck and tug on each breast, gentle kisses and nibbles down your stomach, long kisses on the inside of each of your thighs. 

“You have, haven’t you?” he asked you slowly, eyes looking up at you lustfully, a smirk forming on his face. You wanted to shove his head down into your pussy and just have him get on with it, but you knew that he was planning on going there anyway and that might ruin his whole ‘sweet nothing gentle’ thing he had going on. You loved but hated when he went slow like this, because while it felt so good the build up was so painful.

Painfully slowly, Poe lowered his face onto your warm pussy. He placed one small kiss over your bundle of nerves, making a moan escape your mouth. You felt his lips smile against you and he placed another, and another, and another. Before you knew it he was _finally_ licking stripes up your wet cunt, taking the time to lap up your juices with his tongue and sucking them up like it was his last meal. Your hands found your way into his hair and they tugged gently as you could feel a familiar heat forming inside you. Poe dragged one of his hands down to rub his thumb along your clit.

“Poe!” you breathed out in a moan as he picked up the pace, somehow shoving his face even further into you than he was before, tongue fully dancing along your delicate and soaking wet folds and thumb going in circles along your over stimulated and sensitive nub. He groaned into you, himself growing harder and more frustrated with every moan and breath you took. 

“_Oh my god Poe!_” The vibration of his voice groaning in to you was all it took for you to start screaming his name, thighs clenching around his head as your back arched, orgasm taking over you. Your closed your eyes and only saw white behind your eyelids as Poe continued to lap up your juices spilling out of you from your orgasm, pulling his hair as your body trembled with pleasure. 

Eventually you opened your eyes back up to see him pulling his lips away from your cunt, licking them as he did so and looking up to you with a smirk on his face. He crawled his way back up to you, placing his lips onto yours. You could taste yourself on his lips as your hands made their way down to his hips, sliding his boxers down and off him. His body was covering yours once more, his knees in between your still spread legs and hardened cock teasing your entrance. 

“You’re so good baby. So, _so good._” he said lovingly against your lips, tangling one of his hands into your hair as he kissed you once more. Slowly he lined himself up with your already wet cunt, and thrusted himself in you all in one movement.

“Shit!” you cursed, learning a small laugh from your pilot before he started to slowly thrust in and out of you. Usually he gave you at least a few seconds to adjust to him, as he was a little larger than average, but today he was impatient and frustrated from hearing your moans that he loved so much just a few short moments ago. 

“Kriffing hell, so good baby.” Poe moaned into your ear as he dipped his head into the crook of your neck, his thrusts now getting faster and harder. You were breathing heavily and emitting soft moans for him and you could feel his muscles tensing up around you. Poe wanted to make this last as long as he could, but he couldn’t help it when you were just _so damn beautiful. _He could sit here all day just hovering above you and admiring you like you were his own personal star. The brightest one in the galaxy - just for him. 

He managed to take his head out of your neck to bring his lips back to yours, placing one hand on the small of your back to steady you as he plowed into you faster than he swears he’s ever done before. He stopped himself from panting as to not break your passionate kiss he had thrown you two into, but it was you who broke it as you cried out his name. Once more you felt yourself tipping towards another orgasm, legs beginning to tremble and cunt throbbing with every powerful thrust he slammed into you with. 

“Poe - kriff Poe, I’m —” your voice cut short as with one more powerful thrust into you, you tipped over the edge and screamed in pleasure. Your back arched against him and your whole body trembled, walls closing in on his cock inside you. All he needed to feel was you tightening around him before he was sent over too, collapsing onto you as he filled you up and moaned into your ear, head dangling by your neck. 

You two lay there for what felt like hours before Poe got the strength to slide himself out of you and roll to his back, dragging you next to him. Hot and sweaty, you laid your head on his chest and listened to his heart beat as he slung an arm around your back, pulling you closer to him. A free finger of yours traced circles on his chest lazily as he planted a kiss to your forehead before he spoke up. 

“Do you ever think about what will happen when this is over?” he asked you. Sighing, you nodded back to him.

“Every night. It keeps me up.” you said back softly. He laughed softly before he continued.

“I imagine that when this war is over I’ll take you back with me to Yavin 4. It’s beautiful, you’ll love it there. So warm year round - you hate the cold so you’ll be fine. Introduce you to my father. He’d love you, just like I do and we all do.” he said calmly, leaning over to kiss you again lovingly. You stayed silent, feeling like he had more to say. “Maybe we can get married or something. You can have my mother’s ring. Have a few kids.” he said, finally looking down at you for your response. You smiled back up at him, sitting up straight to be eye to eye. 

“That sounds amazing, Poe. I’d love that.” you said quietly as he leaned over you again, pressing another kiss to your lips.

“Anything with you is amazing.” 


End file.
